


A Memory

by RealRubertMatos



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Muse - Freeform, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:38:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealRubertMatos/pseuds/RealRubertMatos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Needed to get this out of my brain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Is the show really over???
> 
> ># a clip from the last part of the lyrics (sorry about my horrible voice):  
> https://soundcloud.com/user-859242871/a-memory-clip

I arrive to the apartment,  
Open the door,  
And what follows up,  
Is a deafening silence.

I look around,  
Nothing mine, nothing yours,  
Only a table, the bed, the closet and a couch.

Soreness wins over me,  
I lay myself over the bed and closed my eyes,  
At the end of a couple of minutes,  
I feel a pair of hands wandering all over my body (slowly, slowly).

I submerge in the sensation,  
A trance of infinite relaxation,  
Traces over my skin,  
That then go deep to my interior.

And I swear I hear your voice (And I swear I hear your voice),  
In that sweet teasing tone,  
Telling me to relax,  
To let my mind lose control just this time.

And I keep feeling traces over my skin,  
Some of them leaving marks, that I'll remember tomorrow,  
I'm about to fall, deeply into the abyss,  
The wandering hands leading me to the ecstasy.

Air escapes from my lungs,  
I could feel the blood rush,  
Then is all a blur.

And when I open my eyes,  
Reality strikes back,  
You are not by my side,  
And your voice...  
And your voice,  
A memory, just what it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Danke für das Lesen.


End file.
